Central Core
Control Tower The Control Tower is the tallest tower in the Cityship by far and sits in the exact centre of the city. Every aspect of the city is controlled from this tower, and the vast majority of the three hundred crewmen work here to sustain the ship and all of its systems. The control room sits at the very top of the Control Tower, watching over the city as the forcefield stretches overhead. Security in the tower is tight, and automated security systems are in effect throughout the building. There is an unmanned (though defended by automated security) secondary control room by Shield Generator Alpha, at the end of the North Pier. Every ship has a captain and a deputy, and the Prometheus is no exception. Captain Nathaniel Blake has been in charge of the Prometheus for fourteen years, during which time there has not been a single major incident. He is respected throughout the ship and takes his job very seriously. His understudy and First Officer Elaine Avarra is respected throughout the cosmos as one of the greatest negotiators in the galaxy. And she has the experience to support that claim after talking down the Seventh fleet of Ak’tek, preventing an angry mob from taking control of the Cityship on three separate occasions and convincing the ruler previously incredibly hostile alien race to lay down his weapon and learn to play the guitar. The tower is the strongest building in the city and is one of few with its own backup systems - emergency life support, waste reclaim, oxygen recycling. Built directly on top of the primary engine, it could technically serve as an independent ship if needed. In the event of a catastrophic failure in a critical system, all passengers are instructed to make their way to the most heavily shielded buildings in the city, these being the control tower, the hospital, the three shield generator stations and the council building. Council Tower The heart of Prometheus' government and bureaucracy. Of the twelve storeys of the monolithic building, only the ground floor remains open to all members of the ship. The Council Tower is second only to the Control Tower in terms of strength and boasts its own backup systems - emergency life support, waste reclaim, oxygen recycling and shielding. While the ship's systems are controlled from the Control Tower, the Council Tower is the supreme governing body of the Starship: and, so, only in times of emergency does the Control Tower become the most essential building aboard. B3: Unknown B2: Backup Systems B1: Archives G: Foyer & Lobbies Floors 1-9: Bureaucrat Offices Floor 10: Diplomacy Floor 11: War Room Floor 12: Council Chamber The Council has five seats, awarded to the largest factions. Factions are comprised of those essential to the ship's functionality, or individuals of extraordinary talent, power or influence. The council members are: *Elaine Avarra, representing the Ship's Crew. Holds 10% of the vote. *Gustavus Adolphus, representing the 'Public Services Union.' Holds 30% of the vote. *Eugene, leader of 'The Syndicate', representing the city's underground. The faction's overall purpose is unknown. Holds 30% of the vote. *Brazen Raze, leader of 'The Red Circle', united only by a desire to fulfil their personal goals: profit being the most common. Holds 17% of the vote. *Mr. Kovel, leader of 'S.E.E.D.', largely interested in exploration and its benefits to the ship. Holds 13% of the vote. The Council The ship is governed by a body of 5 council members, each representing the largest and most influential factions aboard the ship. Each member's vote holds equal weight, and between the 5 decide the ship's overall policy: everything from whether to invite alien refugees aboard, attack a planet, or invest more into education. At any point in time, the members of the council can shift if another faction gains more members. NPC factions are the: -Ship crew (pilots, engineers) -City workers (cops, firemen, doctors) Ship crew controls 10% of the vote, and city workers 30%: leaving 60% to the player factions. OCs will need to cooperate and compromise with other factions in order to pass what they want. The ship's captain carries the right to veto the council's decision, though such an action will likely be met with rebellion: and is therefore only used in emergencies. Voting will be done IC, though council members do not have to rp every single debate. Certain arguments could be enjoyable rps, though; just follow basic rp courtesy, and make your character's position on a matter clear. The weight of a faction's vote depends on the number of OCs it has as members. A proposal needs at least 50% in order to pass, and currently, the three OC factions have 60% of the council's vote. For example, if there are a total of 12 OCs represented, and one faction has 6 while the others have 3 apiece, each faction will control 30%, 15% and 15% of the overall vote respectively. Only the party leaders can bring a law up for discussion so if an OC wants to do that, they will need to do it through their party leader. It should be made clear that: *The council has the power to change anything aboard the ship. Police, healthcare, changing the political system, attacking a planet etc. If it is passed via the council, it happens. *OCs do not have to be involved in the Council in the least in order to impact the world. Terrorism, entrepreneurism, vigilantism and the like are all extremely effective ways of changing the world without even setting foot in politics. Police Station The police station hasn't changed much since the days on earth and that was not due to luck. Some of the older members on council made sure to keep it as normal and friendly as possible as they wanted the police to keep feeling human. This doesn't mean that there are only human officers, but that they wanted to stay away as far as possible from mechanizing the corps. The biggest difference is that it has become much grander as it needs to be able to process all the paperwork of the entire city. During the last years, the police haven't been needed for a lot as most people understand that we need to band together to survive. This means that most officers have turned into quite the big softies who are used to only doing paperwork. Some call the corps incompetent, but everyone is relieved that they are lovely goofballs instead of brutal fighters as this means that there is nothing to fear from them. Most people like the force and there hasn't been an officer who died in the line of duty in 31 years and not a single civilian or criminal was killed during an arrest in 33 years. Officers drive in normal cars and work in pairs of two at all times. They carry stun guns instead of normal guns and have a body cam that is turned on at all times. Due to how peaceful things have been, they most of the time aren't that on guard and are rather easygoing. Hospital The hospital is the biggest and most luxurious building in the entire city. It comes with multiple wings and even has a large and well-kept garden. Multiple solar panels decorate the top of the building, making it function completely on its own, detached from any other systems. The hospital accepts everyone for treatment, but of course, criminals get placed in safe rooms that can be locked down and function like cells. The hospital staff exists of highly trained doctors and nurses who are aided by multiple droids who are able to perform a lot of basic scans on patients. The droids also help with monitoring the patient's physical condition and everyone who is brought in here gets a personal droid who can notify the doctors and nurses when something happens. The hospital has a few guards, but due to the peace they mostly serve as friendly employees who help visitors get to the place they want and who stop stubborn patients from leaving before they are treated. The hospital tries to avoid using healing magic as much as possible as they don't trust it enough to not have side-effects, but will use it if there is no other option. The hospital is sadly not free of charge, but the price one has to pay depends on the severity of the wound. Category:Ship Locations